The Boss' Secretary
by Raura.Addict
Summary: Ally received a call from her parents, saying that they needed financial help. Because of this, she decided to quit her job to find a new one that can give her a higher income. There she met Austin Moon, her new boss. Hot, handsome, gentleman, everything. Will she be able to control her feelings? rated m for later chapters.
1. The News

It was a stressful day in New York. She was alone and independent. She works to support herself. This day got so much worse. While working as a normal office employee, she got the news that her parents in Miami needed financial help.

Her dad works in a Music store. Actually, they own one. Sonic Boom. Her mom just retired from studying monkeys and gorillas. She got used to leaving her family to study these kinds of animals. Penny, her mom, didn't like the idea of leaving her family often that's why she decided to quit it even if she likes doing her job. And now, they need a bit of help from their daughter, Ally. If Penny finds a new job, Ally can stop supporting them financially.

Because of this, Ally decided to search for a new job. Being a normal office employee wouldn't help her and her family. She needs a job that can give her a higher budget.

While staring at her computer, she thinks of ways on how she can get a new job. She began searching available jobs in Google. Three words caught her eyes; Moon's Executive Secretary. She clicked on it and began reading the requirements. She realized that she is qualified for the job and began scribbling down the telephone number of the said "company". She didn't really know who that "Moon" is. She just knows that their family is one of the richest in New York. And their company, Moonlight Co., is one of the most popular companies. But she has a little information about the "Moons". The father is Mike Moon. The mother is Mimi Moon. And their two children; Austin and Cassidy Moon.

She didn't know who she will be working for. Is it going to be Cassidy, Mike, or Austin? Mimi doesn't want to be a CEO of a company. That's why she preferred staying at home.

Anyways, she doesn't need to think about her going-to-be-boss because she did not apply yet. She'll think about it if she gets accepted.

She looked at the clock and saw that her shift is over. She began packing her things and headed to the parking lot. She searched for the black BMW, which is her car. She worked so hard just to be able to buy this car. She treats her car like her baby. She got in her car and decided to head home to be able to read more information about the said job.

Because she got bored after reading the whole information on the page, she decided to create a resignation letter because she was pretty sure that she will quit her job to be able to apply in the company.

From what she read, she now knows that Moonlight Inc. is a music company. And it is known as _Moonlight Records_. She was pretty excited because she loves music. She never stopped loving music.

Her eyes got heavy and a yawn escapes her mouth. She's already sleepy. After finishing the resignation letter, she decided to go to sleep.

She thought that this was one of the worst days of her life, but she was wrong. Things got a little better.


	2. Ally's Resignation

**Sorry Guys! I haven't introduced myself on the first chapter… I tried editing the document but it didn't work. Change topic! So here's Chapter 2! I'm really working hard on this story... I hope you guys appreciate it!**

The Next Day

Ally's POV 

I woke up to the buzzing sound of my alarm clock. "Stupid clock." I mumbled while rubbing my eyes. I got up and prepared my outfit for the day. I live in a condo unit and it doesn't have a second floor. I got out of my room and headed to my kitchen. I prepared myself a simple breakfast; bacon with rice and orange juice. I got up from my chair, washed the dishes and went to my room to get my resignation paper.

I headed out, got in my car, and prepared myself. A lot of things are gonna happen today. "This will be a long day." I said before starting my car.

I got out of my car and exhaled deeply while staring at the glass doors of the building, my office. Goodbye. I'm gonna quit my job today and there's no turning back. I entered and I was immediately greeted by Frances. She assists guests here in our office. She's really nice. In fact, she is one of my besties. But sometimes, she compliments too much. "Good morning Ally!" She greeted me cheerfully.

"Good morning to you too!" I replied back. Should I tell her that I'm quitting my job today? Okay. I'm gonna tell her. "So Frances… I'm uhm… quitting my job today." I told her, looking down after. "Why?!" She asked me. Confusion written all over her face. I know how she feels because I feel it too. We feel sad. She became one of my best friends. Our friendship was born during the long hours of working here. "I need to find a new job that can give me a higher income. I need to support my parents financially." "Oh." It was all she said. I can see sadness in her eyes and this made me want to hug her. I hugged her tightly. "I'm gonna miss you". She said. "But you can always visit me. You'll always be welcomed whenever you want to visit." I told her and then we pulled away from the tight-squeezing. "Bye. I gotta go to Mrs. Anderson. I'll give her my resignation letter. 

Mrs. Anderson is really sweet and understanding. She cares about all of her employees. That's why I'm confident that she will understand me. I feel nervous and I don't know why. Good luck to me. 

"Good morning Mrs. Anderson" I quietly said while closing the door. "Good morning to you too, Ally. May I help you?" She asked me with a smile. I still feel nervous. I sat down on the chair that is infront of her desk and I started talking. "Uhm, I'm going to resign because I need a new job that can give me a higher budget." "Oh sweetie, if I could just make your income higher, I would do it but I can't." She said apologizing. "But why do you need a new job?" She asked. "Apparently, I need to support my parents financially." I replied. "So.. Since you're resigning, did you make a resignation letter?" "Uhm Yes.. It's here." I searched for my letter by zipping my purse open and then I gave it to her. "Ok. So I guess this is goodbye." She said. "Yeah. Goodbye.. But I promise that I'll visit soon." I quickly hugged her and then I was out of the door. I released a deep breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Resignation, check!" I was quite sad and also happy. Sad, because I need to leave all of my close friends in the office. Happy, because I get to experience a new job and this can improve my skills. 

I got home and dialed the telephone number of the company. "Good afternoon! This is Moonlight Co. How may I help you?" The cheery girl behind the phone asked. Good afternoon? Huh? It's already afternoon? Oh well, time runs fast."Uhm.. I would like to apply for the position; 'executive secretary'". "Oh! Sure thing ma'am. You can come to the company at 6:30 pm. My name is Trish. If you arrived, just ask the person behind the desk where you can see me and we'll start the interrogation right away. If you don't know that address of the company, you can see it on our page." She told me quickly. "Thank you very much. I guess I'll start preparing myself… 6:30 it is." And then the call ended.

Oh.. Its 3:30 pm. I've got 3 hours to get ready. I don't know why but I'm both excited and nervous. I really need to get this job. 

**A/N: OMG GUYS! I WROTE CHAPTER 2 TODAY AND IM CHAPTER IS LOOOONG… AND I UPDATED AS FAST AS I COULD... IM SO FLATTERED BY THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS! MAYBE I'LL UPDATE AGAIN AFTER A WEEK OR TWO... MAYBE 2-3 DAYS... OR, LIKE THIS, ONLY A DAY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ALLY'S APPLICATION AND CHAPTER 4 CAN BE MEETING AUSTIN MOON... MORE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES ARE APPRECIATED! SHARE THIS STORY TO YOUR FRIENDS, CLASSMATES, AND ETC. ILY GUYS! I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE SOON!**


	3. Ally's Moonlight Company Application

CHAPTER 3 MY ADORKABLE/ROSSOME READERS! I hope you like this chapter I wrote this while on vacation because there is no internet. Why waste your time without doing anything?

READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW! VERY IMPORTANT! IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY, READ IT! xD

No One's POV

She let out a breath because she was really nervous. Two more hours before her application starts. She took a bath to refresh herself and then blow-dried her hair. She dressed formally; a black blazer and a black pencil skirt with a white blouse inside that shows some cleavage. She wore black high heels and decided to put her hair in a bun with some strands of curly hair, loosely swinging on her face. She applied a light blush, mascara and eyeliner. She also put red lipstick. She wanted to give them a good first impression and damn, she looked sexy and professional. Dressing expertly is important because it makes a person look not only professionally inside, but also outside. She looked at the clock, time is ticking. 1 more hour to go. She grabbed her purse and headed to her car. This is it.

She is now driving to the company with the help of her GPS. "Turn left" the calm voice from the GPS said. It kind of irritates her. Ally was slightly shaking. If she gets accepted, she will work for one of the most famous companies. She will also be the secretary of a "Moon".

Driving through the parking lot, she began to settle on the corner. She exited her car and headed into the building. Before entering, she stopped in front of the doors and looked at the whole building. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. This building is gorgeous. Large glass windows that enable strangers from the outside to see the attractive lobby. Large glass doors that open automatically with security guards beside to double the security. These doors automatically inspect guests or employees through the small lenses attached on top. And this made her excited.

Ally's POV

I entered the enormous building and headed to the girl behind the counter. "Good afternoon, Miss! Do you need any help?" The girl behind the counter said. By the way, her name is Carrie. It's on the name plate that is placed on the counter, in front of her. "Good afternoon to you too, Carrie! Uhm… Can I ask you on where I could find Trish DeLa Rosa?" I asked politely. "OK. Sure. Hold on a sec ma'am." She reached for the telephone and began dialing some numbers.

After a few minutes, Carrie said; "She's on her way ma'am! By the way, I don't know your name yet! What's your name?" I smiled because she's so cheerful and it affected my mood. But not in a bad way. In a good way. "I'm Ally… Ally Dawson" I extended my hand for her to shake and she gladly accepted it. We shook hands. "Nice meeting you, Ally." She said with a smile. "Nice meeting you too, Carrie. I'm here to apply for the executive secretary's position." I informed her. "Oh really?! Good luck. I hope you get it! And look, Trish is approaching." She told me while pointing to someone behind me.

I turned around and my eyes met a short Latina girl with VERY curly hair. She is wearing a cheetah print blazer, cheetah print pencil skirt and cheetah print high heels. Someone loves cheetah print! TOO MUCH. But it's okay. She looks sweet and kind. "Hey! Are you Ms. Ally Dawson?" She asked me politely, a smile forming on her face. "Yes, that's me!" I replied back, smiling too. "You look hot gurl! I think you're way better than Mr. Moon's girlfriend. He might like you but the problem is, he's currently taken by a bitch." She said while winking and then turning into a frown when 'his' girlfriend was mentioned. She's actually really kind and sweet but she turns into a sass master when you mention someone she dislikes. "Oh my God! I'm not really hot but thanks though… I'll take that as a compliment." I smiled, blushing a little bit. "Are you sure you want to apply? 'Cause you might just fall for your boss. DUH! He's Austin Moon. Every girl who worked for him liked him. His ex-secretaries were fired because they can't do their work well. They just ended up staring at him the whole day. When you see him, you'll be shocked. He's super freaking hot and he's such a gentleman. But, he's not my type. I like Jace, his best friend. And Carrie over here likes Dez, his other best friend. I still can't believe he chose Brooke. That girl is a pain in the ass." Trish told me and Carrie blushed a little bit because of what she said. But to be honest, that was too much information because it's just my first time meeting her. But it's okay. I like her personality. And is Mr. Austin Moon really that hot? 'Cause Trish said all of his ex-workers/secretaries fell for him. I hope that he's hot! Don't get me wrong. I'm not a slut or a whore but HEY! Every girl wants her boss to be hot! The problem is… he's already dating another girl. Ehhh... Why am I thinking of this? But I still hope that he's hot. This will make me more motivated on going to office. And yes, Im excited on meeting him. And I forgot, Trish asked me a question. Better answer it. "Yes, I'm sure I want to apply! And I'll try my best to avoid falling for him. If I fall, I'll just ask God to help me do my job." I said jokingly but I mean it. Jokes are half meant you know? "Haha! Sure Ally. Sure. So, LETS GET THIS INTERVIEW STARTED! Follow me!" She told me laughing a little bit. I gave Carrie a quick goodbye-see-you-later-kiss on the cheek and then, I followed Trish.

I followed Trish and then we were in front of her office! We entered and yup, cheetah print couch, cheetah print chairs, cheetah print everything. I sat down in front of the table and then she began firing questions towards me.

"So Ally, how old are you?"

"I'm 21"

"Oooh.. Mr. Moon is also 21" She told me and I blushed for no reason. She began asking me again.

"When is your birthday? Month and day only."

"November 21"

"You're exactly one month older than Mr. Moon" I blushed again. I think she ships us. I was gonna ask her if she ships us but she cut me off by asking; "Why should we hire you as secretary?"

"You guys should hire me as secretary 'cause I promise that I'll do my best in everything... I will also try to avoid falling for Mr. Moon." Of course, I said the last part jokingly. But I'll also try to keep my feelings.

"Ally, I'm not sure if you could avoid falling for Mr. Moon 'cause he is awfully hot. I also think that the two of you would be a great couple... Only if he broke up with the bitch." She said laughing a little. And yes, I'm right… She ships us. "You're hired Ally!"

WHAT?! REALLY?! HOW? WHY SO FAST? "Really?! I asked with a wide smile on my face. I'm trying me best to avoid squealing. But I'm still really curious on why was that so fast? "Yeah! You're hired. You seem to be a hard worker and I really like your personality. We will be good friends." She told me, a wide smile on her face from ear to ear. "OMG thank you thank you thank you!" I'm really happy right now. "Get ready on meeting Austin Moon. He will arrive at 7:30 pm. It's 7:00. We finished the interview really early sooo… get ready. It's better if I introduce you to him today." "Today?! Omg... ok sure. I'll head to the restroom to fix myself. I'm really nervous. By the way, where's the restroom at?" I asked. "Don't worry, you look hot. No need to be nervous. The restroom is down the hall then turn right. You better look hotter when you return! Remember, you're meeting a super hot guy!" "Okay. Okay." I replied back laughing, blushing a little bit.

Oh My God. I'm gonna meet him.

Lord God, please help me contain myself.

Guys! Before you leave, read below.

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Guys! Sorry! I think this chapter took a long time! I'm sorry... I was on vacation. HERE IS THE IMPORTANT NOTE:

IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER, I NEED MORE REVIEWS. THIS WILL INDICATE THAT YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY... SO PLEASE... REVIEWS OR ELSE, I WON'T UPDATE. Thanks guy! Luvyah all!


	4. Ally meets Austin

**HEY GUYS! I'm so proud of myself! I finished Chapter 4… I thought that I wasn't going to update this week because of school. SCHOOL WAS HELL. I needed to finish several requirements. But I still did this and I finished it. Excuse the wrong grammar/ spelling. I really tried to fit this in my schedule and I just had like 15 minutes to make this chapter. And I decided to update this story today! Anyways, here it is…**

CHAPTER 4

Ally's POV

I got to the restroom to fix myself. This bathroom is nice. "Ally, you can do this. Calm down, take a deep breath. Everything's gonna be alright. You'll be fine." I kept repeating to myself while looking at the mirror. I took a deep breath and I began adjusting my clothes. I took my red lipstick and from my purse and began reapplying it. I added finishing touches to my hair and… done.

Trish's POV

While Ally was preparing herself, I decided to call Austin to let him know that I'll introduce his new secretary today. "Hey Austin! I just hired your new secretary. Because you're going to office today, I thought that it would be great for you to know her immediately. The sooner the better." I told him cheerfully. "Ok Trish. We're on our way. Thank you for hiring me a new secretary." He told me.

"You're welcome. By the way, "we're"? Are you bringing someone with you?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Brooke wants to go with me."

"Okay… Bye Austin! See ya later!"

"Bye Trish."

Ally's POV

I headed to Trish's office again. I turned the knob to find her waiting for me. "Oh hey! Good job! You look great!" She was about to say something more but the ringing of her phone cut her off. She gladly answered it. "Oh. Okay. We will be there in minute." She told the person behind the phone. The phone conversation ended and she said; "Ally, they just arrived." Huh? Why 'they'? This made me ask her. "Trish… 'they'?" I asked curiously. "Yup! Austin and the bitch!" She said cheerfully, sarcasm dripping on her voice. She was not happy about Brooke being in here. "Oh. Okay. I guess we should head to the lobby?" I asked politely. I'm eager to meet that _Austin Moon_ because of all the stories Trish told me.

Trish and I arrived on the lobby. There's currently a limousine outside. The guard went near to the limo to open the door and to escort Mr. Moon and Brooke, a.k.a, his girlfriend.

A tall blonde guy came out of the limo. Gosh! He's so fucking hot! Broad shoulders and a muscular figure! He is wearing black fitting jeans, white v-neck t-shirt and a black blazer with those dog tags. I don't know how to describe his outfit. Its casual but it also looks formal. What's important is, he looks hot. His hair looks so fluffy! He's perfect! Since nobody is perfect, it's better to use; _perfectly imperfect_. And now, I get why all of his workers before, fell for him. Who wouldn't have a crush on this guy!? He's also really tall and since I'm vertically challenged, I feel small right now. Thanks to high heels!

While I was staring at him, I think Trish noticed me because she nudged my arm. "Ally… you're staring. I know he's hot but be careful. His psycho girlfriend is here with him." After she said this, his girlfriend, Brooke, appeared from the limo. I admit that she's really pretty but I think 95% of her is fake. She looks beautiful and all but it's obvious that she had plastic surgeries before.

The guard accidentally stepped on Brooke's foot. "Hey! Watch it! This pair of shoes is more expensive than your life." She yelled at the guard disrespectfully. "I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean it. It won't happen again." The guard apologized. "You better be sorry!" Brooke shouted angrily.

"Brooke be polite. Please?" Austin asked her calmly but you could see the irritation on his face. "Okay." She smiled at Austin. Woah! I don't like this girl! She's a faker. She will be all kind and sweet to Austin but the truth is, she's evil, rude and bitchy. Trish is right. How could Austin love a girl like this?! He's attitude is the complete opposite of Brooke's.

"Ugh. The bitch is acting again!" Trish whispered to me, annoyance in her tone. "Yes! Now, I completely agree with you about Brooke being a bitch! I don't like her." This is just my first time seeing her and I don't like her already. I still can't believe how Austin could stand her whenever she's like this with other people. "Come on Ally. I'll introduce you." Trish told me while walking to the direction of Austin and Brooke.

We approached them and Austin was the first one to speak to Trish. "Good afternoon Trish. How was your day?" He asked with a smile on his face. I tried to observe him. He has gorgeous hazel brown eyes. And those dimples! How on earth did God form this man? Brooke is REALLY lucky. How did Brooke made him fall in love with here? Love potion?! Because nobody will like Brooke because of her attitude. Damn! I already have a crush on a guy that I just saw like two minutes ago. And worse, he's taken. Ehhh, I don't need to worry about this. I know that I'll get over him. I'm just shocked because of how good looking he is. I was lost in my thoughts because Trish was nudging me again.

"Introduce yourself Ally." Trish whispered to me without making it obvious. And boy, it was awkward. Brooke is beside Austin and me and Trish are infront of them. Basically, Brooke and Austin were staring at me.

Awkward silence fell upon us. I decided to introduce myself to cut the silence. "Good Afternoon, Mr. Moon. I'm Ally Dawson, the new secretary. I was just hired and it's really nice meeting you, sir." I introduced myself with a smile. And then a smile was also forming on Austin's face. And then, there is Brooke, sending glares at me. "Its nice meeting you too, Ally. And don't call me Mr. Moon. You can call me Austin." He finished, extending his arm for me to shake. I accepted it and shook it. What the f! His hand is so soft! This guy is impossible. "Okay… Austin." I answered a big smile on my face. You know, I'm feeling butterflies in my stomach. And I'm trying SO HARD to contain myself.

And oh fuck! He smiled back at me. Brooke noticed the 'friendly' exchange that's why she decided to interrupt by being rude. "Hey Ally! It's also nice to meet you. But I think you should change your clothing style. It doesn't look good on you." Brooke said while sending a fake smile. Ugh! I haven't done anything to her! Was she jealous because Austin is meeting a new girl!? Oh my god! She should fucking accept it and get over with it! I'll be his new secretary and it will be hard if she wouldn't allow me and Austin to interact.

I was about to reply back at Brooke's rude comment bit Trish whispered something to me. "Don't mind the bitch. She's just jealous of you." And that made me calm down a little bit. I heard Austin say: "Brooke, stop the goddamn attitude." And Brooke just glared at him and walked away. "I'm really sorry about that Ally." Austin apologized sincerely. Why was he apologizing? It's not his fault.

"No, it's okay Austin." I replied back. "Don't believe her. You're beautiful Ally. Those clothes look great on you. You don't need to change." He said sincerely. Aww, that's so sweet. I know I'm blushing madly right now. All of the anger inside of me faded away.

"I gotta go, Ally. See you tomorrow. Again, I'm sorry for that." He told me and sent me a half-smile before turning away. He approached the room where Brooke went in. He's such a gentleman. I wish I could have him. But that's impossible. He's already taken.

I exhaled a deep breath and turned around. I almost forgot that Trish is beside me. "Girl, you like him already." Trish told me, chuckling a little bit. "Trish, I couldn't help it. He's such a gentleman and I don't know how Brooke stole his heart. But I promise that I'll do my best whenever I'm working. Even if there's a distraction." I told Trish, smiling a little bit. "Don't worry Ally. I can see that you and Austin are meant to be. I'll tell you the whole story of Austin and Brooke." With that, she turned away and went to her office. I know that she's smiling right now because she left me blushing.

Good thing it's Thursday today. Tomorrow, I'm going to start my work with Austin. I kind of feel nervous. And on Saturday, I will just rest.

Good thing that this week is almost over. I'm thankful for this new job but I think, this will cause my heart to break and to ache. It's obvious that I like Austin, but he loves someone else.

I decided to go home. I got out of the building.

Walking through the parking lot, I saw my car and entered it. I slowly began to drive away.

While on my way home, driving, I kept on thinking: "Ally, why Austin? There are so many guys out there. He's already taken." I kept repeating this to myself. I like him because he's gorgeous, sweet, handsome and a gentleman. I know that I'll discover more things about him. It's just my first time meeting him and I already saw several good qualities that he possesses.

I got out of my car and headed inside the condominium. I used the elevator and pressed '14'. I walked along the hallway and found my condo unit; 2995. I opened the door and headed to my room. I didn't feel like eating dinner.

I took a quick bath and changed to baggy clothes. I got on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

Tomorrow's gonna be a long day. I hope Brooke isn't going to be there. She will just ruin my day.

And then there is Austin. I don't know what's happening to me. I like him so much. What I just know is; I'm parked on the wrong place. I like a guy who can't like me back because he already loves someone.

Ehh, don't worry, I'll get over him. I can move on.

With that, I fell asleep.

**OMYGOD! Sorry for not updating in a long period of time. I was just really busy with school. Anyways, next chapter will be Austin's POV in meeting Ally. HEY! I APPRECIATE REVIEWS! *wink wink* Reviews are really appreciated. Bye guys! Luvyah all! **

**-Karen**


End file.
